Amy e Samey
Overview: Amy e Samey são irmãs gêmeas e fazem parte da equipe de torcida da sua escola. Eles são quase idênticos, com a únicafunção de fazer a distinção entre eles, sendo marca de belezade Amy. No entanto, apesar de sua semelhança física, suas personalidades não poderiam ser mais diferentes, como Amy émédia, condescendente e mandona, enquanto Samey é doce,amigável e borbulhante. Sendo o gêmeo mais velho, Amy pegaconstantemente a sua irmã (chamando-a de "Samey" em vez de seu nome real, Sammy) e Amy usa frequentementesubordinação de Samey para seus próprios fins egoístas. Elessão colocados no Pimâpotew Kinosewak no início do DramaTotal: Pahkitew Island. Eventualmente, depois de anos de serpaciente com sua irmã mais velha, Jasmine convence Sameypara se defender contra a Amy, mas em última análise, pousa em Amy convencer a equipe para votar sua irmã fora. No entanto, Samey puxa um truque que a salva de eliminação eAmy é enviado para casa em vez disso, até que ela retorna emum Blast from the Past para ter de volta seu lugar no jogo. No final, para evitar mais complicações ou um deles fingindo ser o outro, Chris faz a ambos tirar o canhão da Vergonha. Drama Total Ilha Pahkitew: Audição Tape: Durante a audição de Samey, ela nega ter uma irmã até queela ouve Amy gritar com ela, obrigando-a a terminar a sua audição. Na própria audição de Amy, ela menciona que ela sabe de audição de sua irmã e descreve-o como patético,dizendo que ela seria uma escolha melhor para o show em vez de Samey. Ela, então, diz que ela nasceu mais cedo do que ela e que Samey tem sido menor do que ela, vindo em últimodesde então. Abertura Sequencia: Enquanto Samey está arrancando bagas na introdução, Amydunks um balde inteiro de frutas na cabeça. So, Uh Theis Is My Team?: Em seu caminho para Pahkitew Island, Amy torna-se irritado com os outros concorrentes e ordens de Samey para trocar de lugar com ela, que simplesmente obedece às ordens de sua irmã. Quando todo mundo cai fora do zepelim, Amy abre seupára-quedas e Samey se agarra em sua perna. No entanto,Amy diz que ela não iria sentir falta dela antes de chutarSamey fora. Samey também abre um pára-quedas, para queuma Amy irritado afirma que ela "poderia viver". Uma vez queas terras Samey na ilha, Amy cai abruptamente em cima delapara amortecer a queda e sarcasticamente pede desculpas.Depois de ser apresentado por Chris como "Samey", Sameytenta dizer-lhe que o seu nome é pronunciado "Sammy", no entanto, Chris pressiona que Amy afirmou que todos a chamam de Samey, enquanto ela é o "menor gêmea" edublagem oficialmente a ela que nome, para seu desgosto.Quando Samey percebe a idéia de Scarlett durante o desafio,ela começa a sugerir o uso de carrinho de mão, no entanto,Amy rapidamente a interrompe e afirma que a idéia como sua própria. Mais tarde, Amy usa Samey como escudo humanocontra as bolas de tênis e se irrita quando ela grita de dor, dizendo que ela está fazendo-os parecer fraco. I Love You, Grease Pig!: Após Jasmine acorda para procurar alimentos, ela aceita a oferta de Amy para ajudar. Amy então empurra Samey, ainda em sua desgaste do sono, fora do abrigo e obriga-a a ir comJasmine. Ela, então, repreende, dizendo-lhe para não serpreguiçoso como quando ela nasceu. No confessionário, Amyrevela que Samey nasceu 17 minutos depois dela, e proclama que ela tinha deixado a sala de cirurgia, sem ela, se elapudesse andar na época. Mesmo assim, Amy leva todo o crédito para o forrageamento e desliga Samey quando ela tenta contar sua equipe que foi ela quem fez todo o trabalho.Para o desafio, Amy sugere que ela e Samey deve firmar parceria. Enquanto Samey acredita que sua irmã finalmentealiviou em cima dela, Amy afirma que, se as equipes Sameycom qualquer outra pessoa, ela certamente iria atrasá-los, para grande embaraço de Samey. Quando for a sua vez napista de obstáculos, Samey é o único que tem que puxar o porco enquanto Amy comanda-la. Quando Amy mais uma veza repreende por ser inútil, Samey dá-lhe um olhar mortal. No confessionário, Samey admite que sua paciência com Amyestá atingindo o seu limite e que ela só poderia realmente dizer alguma coisa para ela. Uma vez que completar o curso, Amy reclama de ser "suado e nojento" como Samey. Sameypede desculpas, mas chama a atenção para Amy era a única que assustou o porco. No entanto, Amy se encaixe no Samey por se atrever a colocar a culpa nela. Samey, mais uma vez se submete à sua irmã e assume a responsabilidade. Twinning Isn'r Everything: Com o incentivo de Jasmine, Samey finalmente reunir a coragem de se defender e tem uma explosão de raiva em Amyna frente de sua equipe. No entanto, Amy finge inocência etruques da equipe em pensar Samey é a média um, fazendoparecer que Samey estava sendo insultado para um membro da família. Mais tarde, durante o desafio, Amy e Samey têmuma pequena discussão sobre a explosão de Samey, mas são interrompidos por Rodney. Amy e Samey depois encontrarDave e lançar seus balões para ele. Ambos tiros de Amyperca, enquanto Samey acerta na primeira tentativa. Amy, mais uma vez tenta levar o crédito; no entanto, Jasmine revela que ela pode distingui-los e que Samey foi o único queconseguiu Dave fora, para grande raiva de Amy, e no confessionário, Amy não consegue compreender por quealguém ficaria do lado de Samey. Quando o trio descobreesconderijo de Shawn, Jasmine quer Samey para tirar a foto;no entanto, Samey e Amy disputam o balão enquanto Jasminetenta intervir em favor de Samey. Isso faz com que ele salte ederramamento de pintar todo o trio, eliminando-os. Amy estáfurioso com isso e vai para convencer todos os outros membros da equipe que Samey foi responsável por sua perda.No confessionário, Samey lembra que sempre que ela temalguma coisa, Amy vai querer que ele e roubá-lo dela parabuscá-la. Samey, então, usa este fato para enganar Amy emcomer o fruto venenoso manchineel antes da cerimônia de eliminação. Na cerimônia de eliminação, Amy e Samey sãonos dois inferiores. Como Amy termina de comer o frutovenenoso, o rosto inchar e sua garganta fica inflamada.Quando Samey é anunciado Samey finalmente dá Amy um gosto de seu próprio remédio. como o jogador eliminado, ela posa como Amy, enganandocom sucesso todos a pensar que ela é sua. Amy tentaprotestar, mas já não é capaz de falar palavras audíveis devido à sua garganta inchada. Chris dispara Amy para fora docanhão da Vergonha, sentindo como se seus resmungosparecia importante, mas não se importando o suficiente paradescobrir. Samey afirma em seguida, no confessionário que Amy tinha que vir por anos. I Love You, I Love You Knots: Com Amy sendo chutado para fora da ilha como "Samey",Samey é forçada a fingir ser sua a fim de manter-se o ardil. Ela faz isso com a ajuda de jasmim, que lembra a agir como Amy,e até mesmo coloca um blueberry no rosto para imitar marca de beleza de Amy. Durante todo o episódio, seuscompanheiros continuam a criticar "Samey" bem na frentedela, como todos acreditam que ela é a média de um, fazendo-a ficar continuamente frustrado. No desafio, como parte de uma verdade, Samey é solicitado que ela mais odeia, ao que ela afirma relutantemente é Amy. Isso confunde sua equipe, como parece que ela odeia a si mesma, no entanto, ela é mais uma vez salva por Jasmine. A Blast from the Past: Samey continua a representar como Amy durante todo oepisódio. Quando é a sua vez de participar no desafio, Jasmine a encoraja a imaginar Sugar como Amy, a fim deaumentar a sua moral. Samey faz isso e grita com Sugar,dando vários insultos que são dirigidas a sua irmã. Durante todo o desafio, Samey está irritado quando seus gritos da equipe para "Amy" e afirma que é difícil de ser motivadoquando ela está sendo chamado pelo nome de alguém que elaodeia. Na parte final do desafio, Amy (que tinha voltar para a ilha na noite anterior, coberto de algas) emerge da água para expor a verdade sobre Samey. Os dois se envolver em uma briga e tanto brutalmente insultar uns aos outros. Samey e Amy lutar entre si. Sua luta dá Sugar a chance de completar o desafio e seutime perde. Ao descobrir isso, Amy atire contra Samey e os dois caem na água. Curiosidades: Os personagens são dublados por Bryn McAuley. Eles são o primeiro par de concorrentes a serem relacionados uns aos outros. Eles também são o quarto par de competidores que se conhecem antes do show; os outros pares são Katie e Sadie, Izzy e Justin e Duncan e Mike. Coincidentemente, são as duas primeiras mulheres a seremeliminados na temporada. Eles são o primeiro par de concorrentes para levar o Canhãoda Vergonha juntos, os segundos sendo Max e Scarlett. thumb|leftthumbthumb|leftthumbthumb|leftthumb